A Friend In Need
by AimzNemesis
Summary: A look into Carlos' mind as he makes his way to the hospital to find a cure for Jill. This story could use some improvement - okay, a LOT - but I still like it somewhat. Slight one-sided Carlos/Jill implications. One-shot. Rated M for language.


A Friend In Need  
  
(DISCLAIMER AND AUTHOR'S NOTES: All characters and locations depicted are property of Capcom and Eidos. No copyright infringement is intended.   
This short fic is told from Carlos' point of view, as he races against the clock to find Jill a cure against the T-Virus. Please don't flame me, I know it's not that good. In case you're wondering, I made up Carlos' childhood memory of an upsetting hospital experience to give him a bit more of a background. Also, I felt like I had to make him have confused feelings about Jill, and the current situation in the city. I've never been a romantic person, but I quite like the idea of Carlos having feelings for Jill. So, all you Jill/Chris shippers out there, don't flame me.)  
  
I close the wooden door behind me, my heart racing. Looking down at myself, I notice that those huge bastard spiders have got their Goddamn cobwebs all over me. Disgusted, I attempt to wipe them away, but they stick to my hands.   
  
I curse under my breath and start wiping my hands against the wall, while looking around at the room, the room that I visited earlier on. That was when I was just looking for clues and trying to find a way out of the city. Now, I'm here for a different purpose.   
  
I'm here to get out of this building - to get to the hospital. To save Jill.  
  
I remember that huge bell blocking the doorway at the back of the room. If I can move it outta the way, I can finally get outside. I know that the hospital is very close by.   
  
After I've wiped the majority of the sticky mass off my hands, I turn around and make my way to the back of the room. Sure enough, the huge, rusty bell stands in the middle of the floor, covered in dust, looking as though it hasn't been touched for several years.   
  
Using all my strength, I lean against the bell and push hard, but the Goddamn thing seems to have rusted to the ground. Refusing to give up, I push again. This time, it does budge, a little. I continue to push until I have successfully moved the fucker out the way of the door.   
  
Finally! I smile to myself and push open the heavy wooden door. It doesn't seem to have been opened in ages, the handle is completely covered with dust. I step through the door to find myself out in the open. I smile as I realise this is just where I need to be. The hospital isn't too far from here.  
  
I carefully shut the door behind me. As I turn around and begin to walk out toward the open space to my right, I hear something. Pausing, I can make out the sound to be.... shuffling and groaning.   
  
Damn, not another fuckin' zombie.   
  
As I strain to hear more clearly over the pouring rain, I realise that there's not just one zombie. There's more. In fact, several.   
  
Great. Just absolutely fuckin' great. The one time someone I really care about is in terrible danger, and there has to be crap knows how many undead motherfuckers are searching for fresh blood. I'm probably gonna be surrounded, knowing my luck.  
  
I growl under my breath and ready my assult rifle. I have quite a lot of ammo on me, plus my handgun, which isn't much use against a whole horde of those rotting bastards anyway. It might be useful against one or two, but against more than that? I may as well be attacking a herd of charging rhinos with an army of fleas.  
  
I'm quite surprised I have all this ammo. I thought I would've wasted too much on that huge ugly tentacled fuckshit, but as it turns out I've got quite a bit left.  
  
Memories come back to me. Memories from when I was trying to save Jill....   
  
I didn't arrive in time to stop that huge motherfucker from infecting her. I tried my best.... but he overpowered me. That thing just had to have that big-ass fuckin' rocket launcher on him, didn't he?! Still.... I feel so useless.... I was too late. Somehow, I feel as if her infection is all my fault. I know, deep down, that it's not, but part of me wants to take the blame. I should've stuck with Jill.... I know she's very independent and can take care of herself, but.... that bastard was too much for anyone to handle.... and besides, I feel that I need to protect her. Hell, I don't have a clue why. I just feel as though it's my responsibility....  
  
I realise that my thoughts are distracting me from the current situation. Later, Carlos, later. Now you gotta just get leap out there and start bustin' some zombie ass.  
  
I slowly edge out from the small alleyway, my gun raised slightly. My worst suspicions are confirmed. To my right is a large flight of stone stairs, leading up to the Raccoon City park. A lone zombie is standing at the top, staring at me with its lifeless, watery eyes. To my left -   
  
I shudder in fear and disgust as I glance at them all. Zombies. Zombies everywhere. They all groan in diseased hunger as they stumble almost blindly toward me, spittle and blood dribbling from their mouths.   
  
My fear is soon replaced by anger. I won't let these diseased assholes stop me! I have to save Jill! I must! If she dies, I'll never forgive myself. There's no way I'm gonna let her become one of them.... no way in hell.  
  
Glancing to my right again, I notice that the zombie is now halfway down the stairs. I decide to take this one out first. I raise my assult rifle slightly, aiming right at the monster's head. I fire.   
  
After a short burst of fire, the zombie's eyes roll back in its head and it falls forward. I watch, almost without emotion, as the rotting corpse tumbles down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.   
  
Turning left almost immediately, I notice that the other zombies are getting closer to me. I back away slightly and ponder on how I'm gonna get out of this one. There's too many of them....  
  
Something near the wall catches my eye. Something red....  
  
An oil drum.  
  
Ooh boy.... this is going to be interesting.  
  
Smirking, I put away my assult rifle and draw my handgun from my holster. Pointing the smaller gun at the drum, I wait, muscles tense, for a few seconds as the zombies get closer, unknowingly swarming the tank as they approach me.   
  
I grit my teeth. "Go to hell, you fuckin' undead pieces of shit!" I yell in sudden anger. Without hesitating a moment longer, I pull the trigger.  
  
The single bullet connects with the oil drum. A loud explosion follows, causing the ground beneath my feet to tremble. And, to my relief, the explosion takes all the rotting zombies with it. Blood and pieces of rotten flesh splatter the road, the blood and rain merging into watery red puddles.  
  
I put my handgun back into the holster, before drawing my assult rifle again. Glancing beyond the mass of zombie flesh strewn all over the place, my heart almost misses a beat when I notice the building just up the road....  
  
....The Raccoon City hospital!  
  
I smile and start to run up the road towards the building. There's a door to my right, but I'll explore later. Right now, I've got to find a vaccine to cure Jill....  
  
....Jill. I'll save you. You just hang on back there. Don't allow that Goddamned virus to beat you! Fight, girl, fight! You can do it. I know you can....  
  
When I reach the hospital, I pause for a second to stare up at the large building. I dread to think what kind of monsters it houses, but.... I have to go in there. Jill's depending on me.   
  
I take a deep breath and walk up to the glass doors, pushing them open.   
  
Woah.... so this is the hospital. I shudder as I glance around. I've never been too fond of hospitals, really. I used to have nightmares as a child from an awful experience in one.... God, I was only ten years old. My friend had been savaged by a fuckin' crazy dog. I'm not exaggerating, either.... he was ripped to shreds. I can clearly remember it to this day.... he was just lying there in the hospital bed, covered in bandages, awaiting death. He was barely conscious the whole time I was there. One time, he awoke.... to tell me that it was time to say goodbye. I was so upset.... well, who wouldn't be? My pal was sinking fast, and all because of some stupid-ass mutt. I can remember throwing my arms around him in a final hug, tears pouring from my eyes, wondering what we hd deserved for this to happen to us. He died in my arms shortly after. I was so scared and devastated, I didn't know what to do. Hell, I still miss the guy. I really do.   
  
Blinking back tears, I begin to walk forward, towards a door on my right. I know it's a terrible memory, but if I don't bust my ass quickly, I'm gonna end up losing someone else who's dear to me.... hell, I've only known her a little while, but it seems like I've known her for ages....   
  
A sound from up ahead makes me stop dead in my tracks. I listen hard, and hear a small moan. Dammit. Not another zombie. I sigh, shrug and raise my assult rifle. Well, what else can I do other than blow the fucker's brains out?  
  
The zombie pokes it's ugly head around the corner shortly after I raise my gun. I'm about to pull the trigger, when I hear another sound.  
  
A small THUMP.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, something leaps out from the opposite corner of the room. Something nasty....  
  
The creature lands right by the zombie. Before the monster has even landed, however, it swings it's deformed arm forwards and its sharp claws.... oh fuck, it's got claws.... slice cleanly through the zombie's neck, decapitating it.  
  
I watch in horror as the zombie's head rolls off to one side, while the headless body slumps to the ground. Thick red blood pumps rapidly out of the zombie's neck as it lies there, limbs spasming.  
  
I gaze in horror at the zombie's attacker. I gasp. It's one of those ugly fuckshits from the Raccoon City press office.... I recognise the claws, teeth, red skin, gleaming muscle and flat head instantly. I freeze for a second.  
  
The monster notices me. I wince as it lets out a terrible, high pitched, warped sounding cry, practically piercing my eardrums. That sound is enough to give anyone nightmares, let alone the beast's appearance.  
  
Snapping back to my senses, I grab the handle of the door on my right and push it open quickly. The monster jumps at me, its clawed hands flailing madly just inches from my face. I let out a yell and slam the door behind me. I lean against it briefly, but decide against it when I hear the monster pounding and scratching at the door. What if it could slice clean through the door?  
  
After a few minutes, the monster seems to give up. I wait, my heart pounding loudly. I hear the monster plodding away from the door.  
  
I let out my breath in a shaky gasp. Things just seem to be getting worse and worse. God knows how many of those things are lurking in here!   
  
I force that thought to the back of my head. There's no time for worrying about that now.... I've got plenty of firepower. I have to find a cure for Jill.... I must help her.  
  
Jill.... you'd better be alright. Please hang on....   
  
This place is bound to be territory for some of Umbrella's experiments. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that I'm right....  
  
Jesus, what kind of sick bastards are they?! To think I'm actually hired by them.... and I had no idea of the truth.... those creations are a huge threat to the world. I'm beginning to hate them as much as Jill does.   
  
Jill. There I go again, thinking about Jill. Well, who wouldn't? She's in danger! I gotta keep her in mind.... I'm not one to forget easily, but....   
  
Oh God, I don't know what to think. I know I have to save her, but there's something else.... I seem to be feeling something more, a deeper feeling than just wanting to stop the infection spreading.... almost as if I'm....   
  
As if I'm in love with her.  
  
No.... what the hell?! That's crap.... I've hardly known her.... but then again.... I do like her a lot, but.... as a friend? A comrade?  
  
What the hell am I thinking? This isn't the time or the place to be thinking about shit like that. I'll organise my personal feelings later! Right now, I got a job to do. Save Jill before she becomes one of those.... things. An undead monster.  
  
God, Jill, just hang on. I will find a cure for you.... I promise.  
  
****** 


End file.
